Labels
by Lackadaisical Pajamas
Summary: "It's like your freaking obsessed with them or something!" She yelled walking away from him. "Well that's a hell of a lot better than scared, tell me don't you every get tired of running Sam?" Seddie Three-Shot
1. Chapter 1

Freddie Benson** loved **labels.

_You've reached the one and only Sam Puckett's voice mail if you were lucky enough to be given this number there just might be a chance of me calling you back…but don't hold your breath._

Freddie hit the power button angrily on his phone, and shoved it in his pocket. He didn't understand how she could get him so infuriated…well he did understand it but that didn't mean he liked it. Sam was one of the only people on Earth with the gift to push his buttons to no relief …and yet he loved her, and he was the idiot who had mistakenly told her just that.

Walking into his kitchen he saw a blue post it note on the fridge. That meant his mother wouldn't be in until late or early the next morning.

_They needed a couple of extra hands in the hospital today . I labeled your dinner and put it in the fridge please eat it I don't think you've been eating enough lately. We're getting so close to that car! I love you._

_-Mom_

_Ps. Be safe._

Freddie sighed reading the note, he hated that his mother felt she had to work so hard for him, no matter how many times he told her that he could pay for his own car with his savings, she just kept on pushing herself. Balling up the note he opened the fridge easily finding his plate labeled with a blue sticker, while T-bo's was orange. Taking the plate from the fridge he pulled off the foil, cringing at the sight of Brussel sprouts . Placing the plate in the microwave he set it to a minute and a half, and hopped up on the counter. Hearing his phone beep, he felt his heart jump into his throat, finally she texted him back.

_Hey little big dude, met a lady at the smoothie, don't wait up!_

"Way to rub salt into the wound Teebs." Hearing the microwave sound he put his phone back in his pocket and grabbed his plate making and a fork his way to his bedroom. Placing his plate on top of his lab top, he carefully stepped out onto the fire escape. Putting his food down he looked to his lab top, adorned with his custom made iCarly icon that he, Carly and, Sam had all singed, another label…maybe she was right.

"_It's like your freaking obsessed with them or something!" She yelled walking away from him._

"_Well that's a hell of a lot better than scared, tell me don't you every get tired of running Sam?" _

Freddie rubbed his hand across his face, their argument ways about a week ago, that was the last time he saw or spoken to her , and with her being 3,000 miles away he couldn't force her to see him, just like he couldn't force her to answer her cellphone.

He knew he had a…thing with labels. Not only did he love them he lived by them,and at a very young age he learned how powerful a label could be.

_Flashback_

"_Do you have your books?" Marissa Benson asked while reading off a checklist in her son's room._

"_Yes."_

"_Three dull number two pencils?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And remember Freddie, never sharpen past the point that I showed you." He nodded his head in understanding._

"_Do you have your emergency contact list?"_

"_Yes it's tape inside my case with my crayons." The small boy said while sticking his pencil case into his Galaxy Wars backpack._

"_Your first aid kit and extra set of under…"_

"_Yes mama I have everything." A five year old Freddie Benson said while hopping excitedly off his bed._

"_Okay well let me look at you." Marissa wiped at his shoes, adjusted his belt, and straighten his sweater vest picking a inviable piece of lint off of his shoulder. Meeting his eyes, she let out a sad sigh. "You know Freddiebear you don't really have to go to kindergarten if you don't want to, it's not even a mandatory grade, you could just stay here and we could."_

"_Mama I want to go, I've been waiting, look right here on my calendar, it say first day of kindergarten." He said while walking over and pointing to the circled event. Marissa nodded solemnly while taking in her son's bright smiling face. She knew this day was coming; her baby was going out into the world …the germ filled world._

"_Let me just double check your sanitizer." She said while bending down to examine his clip on blue chain._

"_Mama we refilled it last night."_

"_Oh but it looks like we forgot the label." She stated while standing up and walking over to his desk. Returning back to his side she peeled off one of the blue stickers and stuck it on to his sanitizer. It was the same blue stickers that was on all of his belongings, the sticker which read __**Property of Fredward . **__"There now you're perfect." She smiled kissing his cheek. As they made their way to the front door Marissa walked over to the kitchen to get Freddie's lunch from the fridge. She may be sending him to school but she didn't want a hospital visit to follow, heaven only knows what they put in that food. Seeing his Nug nug lunch box in his mom's hands something occurred to him causing him to stop on his way towards the front door._

"_Oh wait I forgot something."_

"_What is it your cloud block?"_

"_No ..it's uh..I'll be right back." He said while hurrying back into his bedroom. Reaching his room he moved over to his night stand where he picked up his limited addition Nug nug action figure, which included his legendry robe and accessories. Smiling Freddie carefully put his most prized possession into his bag, when the other children saw this he was sure to make friends._

"_Freddie if you don't hurry I won't have enough time to go in and meet your teacher, principle, and possibly the lunch staff."_

"_Here I am mama." He said while walking out of his room sliding his back pack onto his shoulders._

"_So what did you forget?"_

"_I uh..I had to go."_

"_Did you remember to wash your hands?"_

"_Front, and back, and in between." He said while holding up his hands for her to examine._

"_Good boy, now let's go." _

_Freddie's eyes were wide as they pulled up to the large brick building. Seeing all the children playing on the playground equipment he began to feel nervous. What if they didn't like him…what if he tripped and fell…what if…._

"_Are you okay honey?"_

_He swallowed hard, opening his back pack he peeked in catching sight of his Nug nug. Be a big brave solider he told himself while thinking of his father who was currently serving in the US air force. Taking a deep breath he felt the rapid beating of his heart begin to slow down._

"_Honey?"_

"_I'm ready mama."_

…_._

_So far kindergarten was going… ok. His teacher Ms. Mc Coy was nice as long as you didn't scream, kick, make a big mess or run. There were lots of books and they even had computers in the classroom, and he loved computers. He had a nice desk partner …but due to the uneven amount of boys and girls, her only down fall was that…well she was a girl, a real girly girl too, she didn't even know what Galaxy wars was. _

"_Well what do we have here." A boy who looked to be about 8 or 9 said moving to stand in front of him._

"_It's a Nug nug action figure; my dad got it for me before he…_

"_Hand it over dork." Freddie stood up his eyes quickly scanning the playground for one of the aides who both seemed to have their hands full with some children on the monkey bars and playground equipment. "I said give it." The boy said moving forward to grab at the doll, but Freddie was too quick and was able to dodge the grab._

"_No it's mine." He stated firmly placing the doll behind his back._

"_You better hand it over or else."_

_Freddie having always been a curious child answered "Or else what?" This seemed to quickly infuriate the other boy who moved forward shoving him hard. Freddie stumbled back hitting the floor, he instantly felt pain throbbing in his elbows and the tears welling up in his eyes, but he didn't let up on his grip of Nug Nug._

"_Back off wazzbag, he ain't giving it to you." Freddie looked over to see a small girl with wild hair wearing a power ranger shirt, jeans with the knees worn so bad that they were ripped, and red converses at his side._

"_Why don't you mind your business." The boy sneered shoving the girl as he done Freddie. Freddie gasped standing up he quickly wiped at his eyes._

" _My mama says a gentleman never hits a lady ."_

"_Well too bad your mama's not here." The boy said while snatching the toy from Freddie. While he didn't know the girl she stood up for him, and he found himself filled with more anger than he knew his body could hold. He felt his small hands beginning to ball into fist, but before he could act, he heard a strange noise which sounded like a mix of Tarzan and his neighbor's cat whiskers…and in a flash the girl was on top of the boy. Her fists seemed to be flying everywhere at once, and then she suddenly jumped up pulling something out of her pocket she stood over the boy hitting him with the object in her hand._

"_Fight!" A nearby group of children playing kickball shouted noticing the commotion near the gate. As the circle began to grow around the three Freddie was paralyzed mostly in shock, as the girl continued to hit the boy with what appeared to be a sock._

"_Alright, Alright break it up." An aid shouted entering the circle of children, she made a moved to pull the girl off the boy, but she wouldn't be moved._

"_Samantha!" The girl froze. As another girl who he recognized as his desk partner entered the circle. She wore her long hair up in a ponytail, with a pink dress, and pristine white penny loafers, the most interesting thing Freddie noticed she wore was his hero's face they were identical. " You promised." She cried moving closer to the pair. Freddie saw the girl's shoulders slump as she dropped her sock and stood up._

"_I want you children to get back to playing." The girl who Freddie now knew to be Samantha made a move to leave, only to be stopped by the lunch aid. "Not you." As the group of children scattered, the lunch aid helped the boy up off the ground. He had a bloodily nose and busted lip, and Freddie's Nug nug in his hand. "Now what's going here?"_

"_That crazy girl attacked me trying to get my toy." The boy said wiping at his nose and eyes._

"_Uh unh, that jerk started it."_

"_And let me guess you finished it." The aid said putting her hands on her hips. "Look at this poor boy." The boy nodded his head, poking out his lip for good measure._

"_Ma'am she's telling the truth, that boy stole my Nug nug and pushed me down, and then pushed her down, and a gentleman never hits a lady." The woman looked thoughtfully at him, and then back to the boy._

"_He's lying this is my nag nard."_

"_It's Nug nug you ..you.." _

"_Don't hurt yourself there kid." The girl said while elbowing him._

"_Let me have the toy."_

"_But it's mine." The aid held her hand out expectantly. The boy sighed handing over the toy. She carefully looked at the toy, turning it around she pulled down the collar of his robe._

"_Property of Fredward ." Samantha snorted, not able to stop the smile from hitting her face._

"_What a dumb name." The other boy said with a laugh._

"_If it's so dumb I take it that it's not yours." She stated while turning to Freddie. "Now I want you to take this a put it away it looks very special, and you wouldn't want anything to happen to it now would you?_

"_No ma'am." Freddie smiled brightly as his Nug nug was placed back in his hands. It was that moment he realized what power a label held, without it he would have lost his Nug nug, nothing could be worse than that._

"_Now I'm going to have to take you kids to the office."_

"_Aww not the office."_

"_I'll go with you Samantha." Melina said while taking her hand._

"_Quit calling me Samantha, Mel." She said making a face but not dropping the girl's hand. As the group began to head towards the school, Sam stop abruptly._

"_I forgot something." The aid sighed as she made her way back to the gate._

"_I have to get this boy to the nurse, you come with me." She stated while pointing at Melina " I'll need your parents phone number and you.." She paused now looking to Freddie. "Make sure you two make it to the office."_

"_Yes ma'am." He nodded. He watched as they continued into the building, turning he saw Sam running back towards him, holding a white sock._

"_What is that?"_

"_It's my creaming sock." She stated holding it up proudly._

"_Creaming sock?" _

"_Yea I fill it with whip cream and then cream people get it?" She smiled, but her smile faltered as she examined it more. "The cream just keeps on coming out to easy." Freddie paused looking at the now squishy sock._

"_Maybe you should try something harder…like butter… you the kind that comes in a stick." Sam looked thoughtfully at her sock, and nodded her head._

"_You're alright kid I'm Sam by the way."_

"_Freddie." He smiled offering her a hand. Sam looked to him with a raised eyebrow before slapping him a five._

"_That's a pretty cool toy you got."_

"_It's my favorite; you can play with him if you want." Freddie said while offering her the toy._

"_Yea let's see how fast he slides down the slide." Sam said with wide eyes taking the offered toy._

"_I think the aid is waiting for us in the office." Freddie said while looking to the school doors._

"_If she is a few more minutes won't hurt." She said making her way towards the play place. "You coming?" She called. _

_Looking towards the school doors once more, Freddie made a decision that unbeknownst to him would forever change his life._

"_Yea I'm coming." He smiled jogging to catch up to Sam._

_End Flashback_

…

Planning on a three shot for this one.

Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I forgot to mention, for the purpose of this story the Seddie arch never took place. However all those pent up feelings and sexual tension between the two are alive and well ! What did take place was iGoodbye excluding Seddie moments (thought they were quite rare) and #TheKillerTunaJump. **

**Also I know I'm quite terrible at editing please forgive me, but for some reason a lot of time words that I know I am typing don't appear when the story get uploaded…it's so weird! Hope this one has all the words.**

**Enjoy.**

Sam Puckett **hated** labels

"_Sam…it's me..uh Freddie Benson." She smiled in spite of herself at his nubbiness. " This is my 58__th__ attempt to get you to answer your phone. We really need to talk..I meant what I said before. I um…at least let me know that you're alive...please, I'm wrapping it up I know you hate it when I ramble, but yea ..I miss you."_

Sam lowered her phone from her ear and hit the power button, looking at her home screen she was met with a picture she and Freddie took on his last visit to see her. It was a picture of the two on the boardwalk; they both wore matching smiles, the corners of their mouths stained with the color orange. One of his arms held her around the waist, while she had an arm slung across his shoulders. She was holding a first place trophy while Freddie held a blue participation ribbon. They both had entered a hot dog eating contest, her idea of course; he managed to eat 7 while she put back 23 a personal best. Her favorite thing about the picture was his eyes, while hers were pointed at the lens his were directly on her. That was an awesome day…a simpler day. Sam jumped dropping her phone as the song Ace of Spades blared from its speakers.

"What's up Dice?"

"Sam thank God, I've been looking everywhere for those court documents you wanted me to mail out."

"Oh uh yea I put them in the kitchen drawer."

"Aww not the junk drawer." He said while moving over to the kitchen. "It's a surprise you can find anything in here." He said while opening the drawer. "Ever think of I don't know labeling your files?"

"I think I was eating Chinese that day look for an envelope with possible soy sauce stains."

"You know markers can work wonders." He said with a laugh. "I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks kid." Placing down her phone she began swirling her straw in her drink…_maybe he was right_. She thought, thinking about how they left things.

"_Sam we need to talk." Freddie stated following her into her and Cat's apartment._

"_I have a better idea, how about we don't mention it and you buy me a bucket of chicken." She said while taking off her coat and tossing it on the couch._

"_Sam I'm serious." _

"_So am I." She said while turning around to face him. "Just let it go."_

"_I can't" At this she grew angry, why couldn't he just leave well enough alone._

"_Freddie what you did back there was way out of line."_

"_Sam that guy was hitting on you right in front of me!"_

"_And so what if he was?"_

"_Do you seriously think I'm just going to stand by while some jackass tries to come on to my girlfriend?_

"_Newsflash Benson I care take care of myself and I'm not your girlfriend!" She stated while poking him in his chest. "What is It with you…huh? Why does it always have to be all or nothing?"_

"_Maybe it's because I love all of you and you seem to want nothing to do with me!"_

She knew it was a bad idea three months ago when they started…whatever it was that they were doing. She should have just left his nerdy ass in the hospital. At the time everything seemed perfect, he was back in her life, and suddenly that empty feeling she tried to ignore in her chest suddenly didn't feel so empty, and his lips, the boy knew how to use a pair of lips. He also knew how to complicate things, and complicated they were. Surprise hook ups, late night phone calls, and no strings attached should be the average guy's dream, but no not Freddie Benson he just had to go and call her his…girlfriend and to make matters worse he used the L word, that's when she knew she had to end things.

She knew she had a…issue with labels. She avoided, rearranged, and disregarded them her whole life. Labels equaled pressure, control, and ultimately disappointment…labels always ruined everything.

_Flashback_

"_Alright Sammy this time I want you to step out with your left foot, and don't forget to shift your weight, I don't ever wanna see this ball again, got it?" Andrew Puckett said preparing to throw a pitch to his daughter._

"_Got it dad." Nine year old Sam replied adjusting her stance. "Get ready Mel, this one's going far."_

"_Here it comes!" He called winding back his arm and throwing the ball. Sam swung back following her father's instructions she hit the baseball with all her might. She watched in astonishment as the ball flew through the air over their gate, pass the neighboring house, and then out of sight. "And the ball goes out of the park, it's a home run and the crowd goes wild!" Sam laughed as her dad picked her up spinning her around in a circle. Moving towards Melanie he scooped her up slinging her over his other shoulder._

"_Daddy I'm wearing a skirt!" She exclaimed while tugging on the garment. _

"_Alright you three, dinner's almost ready and clean hands get first dibs on the chicken." Pam called out the front door._

"_I'm so getting the thigh." Andrew said rubbing his hands together. _

"_Hey Dad who's that?" Sam said nodding her head towards a black sedan that stopped in front of their home. She took noticed as her father's smile fell, his face quickly becoming serious as he turned away from the car and look back to her and her sister._

"_I want you two to get inside and wash up for dinner."_

"_But what about you?"_

"_I ..I have to run out and get some milk for dinner." Mel nodded her head, while Sam looked around her father and back to the car._

"_I'll go with you." She stated moving forward._

"_No Sammy." He said stopping her, the sedan suddenly let out a loud honk, causing the twins to jump. "I'll …I'll be back soon." Turning his head he held up a finger to the car before turning back around. Kneeling down he put a hand on each of their shoulders._

"_Now I want you two to remember two things, I love you both more than anything in this or any other universes out there don't let anyone ever tell you different, you are those most amazing things in my life."_

"_Dad.."_

"_Secondly people in this world won't always be nice they'll talk about you, call you names, and do anything to break you if you let them…never let them. You are only what you say you are, not anybody else." The horn beeped again, this time Sam noticed a window slowly begin to move down, but before she could get a look in the car her father once again blocked her view._

"_Got it?" The twins looked to each other and then back to their father with a nod. "Good now, I love you." He pulled them both into a hug. Which Sam noticed was a tight hug, and you only give tight hugs when you wouldn't be seeing a person in a while. Kissing their heads, he looked at them both long and hard, before standing up. "Make sure to listen to your mother." He said while walking to the car._

"_Come on Sam we better wash up, Dad will be right back." Melanie said walking into the house. Sam watched as her dad got in the car and it pulled away, and she couldn't shake the sinking feeling in her stomach that he wouldn't. _

_It had been a week, one week since she last seen him, their mother was a wreck. She would go driving around town everyday looking for him. It cost her, her job but that didn't stop her. Melanie cried every night, and with their mother so wrapped up in finding their father, it became her job to calm her down._

_The week turned into weeks which quickly turned into months, five months to be exact. It was Thursday night, and not any old Thursday night, it was the night of the ice cream social, and Mel had begged her to come to which she agreed, she was never one to turn down food._

"_Hey Sam." Freddie Benson said while walking over with a smile. Freddie was an interesting kid. He was really smart but not only in the nerdy kid of way, he had an unfortunate wardrobe, and a mother who was almost as crazy as her own …but what she liked most about him was that he didn't care what other people thought._

"_What flavor did you get?"_

"_A little bit of everything, why choose one when you can have them all, you?"_

"_Oh this." He said while moving his spoon around his cup. "Is yogurt that my mom made, she said there's too much sugar in the offered selections." He said with a shrug._

"_Your mother is crazy." She said shaking her head. "Hey you wanna get a game of four square going?"_

"_Yea sure." Tossing out their cups, both children headed over to the black top. _

"_Hey got room for two more?" Sam asked a group of kids standing on the court._

"_Nope we're full." A boy said with a sneer before turning back to the other children._

"_Well then we call next." She replied crossing her arms._

"_We'll still be full."_

"_Come on Sam lets' just get out of here." Freddie said while putting a hand on her arm_

"_No way, we want to play four square, so that's what we're going to do." She said while shaking Freddie's hand off of her, and walking closer to the boy. "Dude what's your problem?"_

"_My problem is that my mother told me not to play with bastards, so why don't you and your little friend get out of here." The other children in the circle all began to snicker. While Sam and Freddie looked to each other, neither sure of what the word meant._

"_Come on Sam the swings are free, I'll push you if you want." Sam glared at the group of children but allowed herself to be pulled away._

"_So what do you think it means?" She asked once they were out of ear shot._

"_Not sure, never heard it before."_

"_Freddie! …Freddie?"_

"_Crazy's moving in."_

"_Oh my goodness! There you are I've been looking everywhere for you, did you finish your yogurt?" Marissa Benson said while moving forward to wipe her sons face with a wet wipe._

"_Yes mom, Sam and I just wanted to play for a bit." Freddie stated while expertly dodging his mother's wiping attempt. _

"_Oh hello Samantha, I see you're still in your t shirt phase." She said while gesturing to Sam's Girly Cow t-shirt. "How's your mother, is she here?"_

"_No Mrs. Benson she… had to work late, so she couldn't make it." Sam said while scuffing her toe in the dirt. _

"_Mom can we please play for a little while?" Freddie asked noticing his friend's discomfort. _

"_Alright but be careful, you can have 15 more minutes remember boys without bedtimes…"_

"_Thanks mom." He smiled giving her a quick hug. "Oh and one more thing..what's a bastard?" _

"_Fredward Karl Benson where did you ever hear such a word?!" Marissa exclaimed with a hand over her heart._

"_Those kids over there said me and Sam couldn't play with them because their mothers said they couldn't play with bas…that word I said before. Is it a bad word?"_

"_It's a word that you must never say, now show me who said it." As Freddie pointed out the kid, Sam watched as she marched over to a group of mothers standing near one of the tables. At first they spoke in hushed tones, until one of the other women, a rather pale and pudgy woman poked a finger in her and Freddie's direction. The next thing they knew Freddie's mother proceeded to smear ice cream across her face. They looked to one another with equally shocked expressions, and Sam just knew she had to find out what the word meant._

_That night after Mel and her mother went to sleep; she made her way to the computer. Opening up a window she quickly did a search on the word. _

_The first meaning she found stated__**a person born of unmarried parents; an illegitimate child**__. Moving down she read the next definition, __**a vicious, despicable, or thoroughly disliked person.**__ Which she tried to pretend didn't bother her too much, but scrolling down a little more she saw the third and final definition__**, a fatherless child. **_

_Sam sat back in her chair staring at the words on the screen. Feeling something wet on her cheeks she wiped at her eyes, not realizing that she had started to cry. As she wiped at her eyes her father's words once again began to play in her mind. _

_You are only what you say you are._

_But instead of understanding she felt something different anger__. __So they thought of her as a bastard, then maybe she would give it a try. She would be the best bastard she could be, and that was her decision not theirs._

_That night she went to bed with a new outlook on life, one that would play a huge role in shaping her future_.

_End Flashback_.

Bastard was one of the first labels that played such a big role in her life, and many followed after it…delinquent, senseless, tease, and those were a few of the nicer ones. Which was fine, because she didn't let it get to her, the label would only stick if she let it, but there was always this one thing that did get to her, him.

No matter how hard she try to fight it…she literally pounded on the kid through most of their childhood , with him she couldn't help but feel like her typical "rules" didn't apply, with him a label didn't seem so bad, and that's what scared her the most. Taking one last slurp from her cup, she stood sliding her backpack onto her shoulders.

"Hey want another for the road?"

"Nah I'm good." She said picking up her helmet and throwing away her cup.

"Well good luck with everything, I'm routing for you."

"Thanks Teebs." Sam said with a small smile while walking towards the door.

"If it helps I know he's missed you like crazy."

"The funny thing is I think I've missed him more." She sated sliding her helmet on while walking out the door.

…..

Okay so I'm toying with the universe a little here as well as the definition of the word Bastard ,but ehhh call it writer's power or something else more catchy.

Sorry if this was confusing, hopefully the final chapter will bring more clarity.


End file.
